


Ghosts of the Past

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disguise, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Festivals, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Undercover, cameo: little fluffy friend!, child-magnet Tobi, fake brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: The plan didn’t sound bad in theory. They would spend a week here in the countryside, disguised as civilians on a work trip. Two brothers working on something. Kakashi had told him to leave the talking to him and not worry about it.---Alternatively: I got the perfect prompts to put make-up on Tobirama again and couldn't resist. ^^
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> If you squint, I hit all the prompts xD  
> I hope you'll like it 'Tuva! 
> 
> If anyone wants to check them off, the prompts were:   
> Juhannus (finnish midsummer), KakaTobi, old pencils, suffered origami, kiss at midnight, time travel, "Do you think the water would be nice?", make-up kit and blueberry muffin.

Tobirama held still obediently. They had stopped about an hour out of Yugakure and Kakashi had told him to sit and surrender his face. So he did, without complaints.

The plan didn’t sound bad in theory. They would spend a week here in the countryside, disguised as civilians on a work trip. Two brothers working on  _ something _ . Kakashi had told him to leave the talking to him and not worry about it. Apparently, it wasn’t too rare for artists to escape the city and create surrounded by nature. Now, Tobirama had argued for using a transformation jutsu, but Kakashi had insisted on a simple disguise and make-up, arguing that Yugakure had been a shinobi village and if anyone saw through them, it would be a diplomatic nightmare to resolve.

So Tobirama continued to hold still, while Kakashi used an array of different creams and brushes on his face. The light touch of the biggest brush was surprisingly pleasant and - dare he say it - relaxing. Tobirama closed his eyes when Kakashi reached for a smaller brush, enjoying the steady tickle on his eyelids and not bothering to open his eyes again when it moved on to his cheek. If he guessed correctly, Kakashi was applying purple face marks which would hide the bright red of his seals. He would need to match Sukea after all and Sukea was all soft brown locks, gentle grey eyes and warm smiles.

When Tobirama was fairly certain that the brush wouldn’t return to his eyes, he opened them again. Kakashi was still completely focused on his task. His brows were drawn together and he was worrying pink lips between his teeth. Tobirama couldn’t help himself. He cupped that sharp jaw and traced the lower lip with his thumb.

Kakashi blinked. He had pretty much crawled into Tobirama’s lap during his ministrations. Apparently, without noticing it. The moment Kakashi lowered the brush, Tobirama leaned in. Just a soft touch of lips. When he tried to retreat, Kakashi pulled him back in. His hands immediately went into Tobirama’s hair, except instead of white curls he got a handful of long brown strands. The wig came off easily, making Tobirama smile into the kiss.

They parted for air eventually. Kakashi dropped a quick peck into white hair, before he grabbed the wig again. This time he secured it properly. There was still a hint of mischief in his voice when he got up again.

“Maa, Jiro! Brothers don’t do that.”

Tobirama tried to imitate the big puppy eyes Hashirama had always pulled on him. He had no doubt he looked nothing like himself. The contacts turned his eyes into a rich brown, the harsh red seals replaced by broad purple marks and shiny brown hair down to his shoulders. He had to look even paler this way, probably even sickly. On top of that Kakashi had given him a baggy yellow shirt and light grey pants. Everything about him screamed harmless, middle-aged man. 

Kakashi didn’t even look at him though. The younger pulled out a perfectly polished kunai and used it as a mirror to apply his own purple marks.

Tobirama busied himself by sealing away the brand new make-up kit Kakashi got to match his complexion and their travel clothes, including the collection of hidden blades. They wouldn’t need them. They were just two artists? Reporters? No, it had to be reporters. They were supposed to write a story about the midsummer traditions in Yugakure. Tobirama had jumped at the opportunity to celebrate it, especially since their traditions were similar to what they did back in his youth. He was really looking forward to the big bonfire and the calm that came with staring into the flames.

He stopped packing when he found a small leather bag and shouted over his shoulder.

“Kashi? Is this part of your disguise?”

Tobirama heard footsteps approaching. Kakashi was deliberately making noise and Tobirama made a mental note to do so too. And to move slower. Much slower.

Kakashi had successfully transformed into Sukea. His unruly silver hair was hidden without a trace underneath soft brown locks that framed his face. Since Naruto somehow brought his original eye back, he didn’t need a contact to hide the sharingan anymore. But he still used the same purple stripe of silicon to hide the scar and the accompanying stripe was perfectly applied with paint. Tobirama was much fonder of this way of honoring his fallen teammate than the other things Kakashi did at times. It was nicer to see him disguised as Sukea who could have been Rin’s brother than standing by the memorial stone, haunted by the losses of his past. It was also nicer to see him at peace, doing his best as Hokage, rather than blaming himself for Obito’s fate. It had required a lot of patience on Tobirama’s part to make Kakashi agree on this little holiday.

“Actually,” Kakashi pushed the leather bag into Tobirama’s hands, “it’s part of yours. Jiro is a talented artist. He draws, Sukea takes pictures.”

Tobirama secured the strap over his shoulder and opened the bag. He was surprised by the small assortment of charcoals and pencils of various kinds.

“Don’t be surprised. I told you, I’ve read all of your research. All. of. it. Even the personal notebooks in Lady Tsunade’s private library. Your secret is safe with me.”

Kakashi winked at him as Tobirama tried to fight the blush rising up his neck. How much had he seen? Surely, there were technical drawings, maps - But what about the landscapes? His favourite calm spots? The portraits of his loved ones? Touka would kill him…

* * *

It was almost second nature to settle into Sukea’s skin. After all, it was Kakashi’s favourite disguise. A nosy photographer with an easy charm, kinda perfect for intel gathering in bigger cities. Who was more annoying and persistent than a reporter who thought he had a perfect headline? And Kakashi definitely enjoyed taking pictures at the weirdest angles to make it seem like he was just fiddling with the camera. Usually Sukea’s long coat hid his body well, but since it was summer, he had left it behind and settled for a green shirt that had sleeves just long enough to keep the anbu tattoo hidden. 

The old innkeeper definitely knew something was off though. He took a quick side glance and Kakashi knew why. Tobirama stood there stiff as a board, as if he didn’t dare to lift a finger. Ah, maybe he had been a bit too strict with him. To be fair though, Tobirama had walked at a stupidly fast pace for a civilian and had looked into every shop with a stare so intense it made people crumble. It was a bit surprising. There had been many rumors about Tobirama being excellent at infiltration, but maybe the older man needed more than a change of clothes to change his mindset and get into a role. 

Even now Tobirama was staring intently at the innkeeper or possibly just behind him and the man was getting irritated. Kakashi made a big show of turning to Tobirama with a scowl.

“Jiro! It is very rude to stare like that!”

Tobirama snapped out of his thoughts at once and bowed his head towards the innkeeper.

“I apologize, I was lost in my mind. I’ve read a lot about Yugakure. To be honest, I was surprised to see so many art pieces depicting war. I thought Yugakure prided itself in being  _ the village that had forgotten war _ .”

The old man huffed at that and pointed at the biggest tapestry in the room that just so happened to be right behind him.

“We have given up the shinobi life decades ago! Yugakure is a safe haven for everyone tired of war. These art pieces show the old battles. Look at the clan crests, here!”

He stabbed his chubby finger at the corners where the Senju and the Uchiha crest were shown respectively. The battle scene itself was strange. It seemed to be at its climax in the center where a wooden statue blocked the Senju from a massive fireball. The battlefield itself was covered in mud and from the top came what looked like a river with severed heads floating in it.

“The Land of Fire had many battles. I’m not proud of it, but we sold weapons to both sides. It was the only way to survive as a small clan. Ha, but these times are long gone! Most of us gave up the blade. We have beautiful landscapes here and plenty of hot springs. Ever since the Kage signed that trade agreement the economy is growing. Our tourism is booming!”

The old man winked at them as if he’d given up a family secret. He rummaged through his drawer for a moment, then he produced their room key and sent the brothers on their way down the hall. Not before reminding them that they had booked a room without dinner, but breakfast would be at 9am.

Kakashi gave him another warm smile. He was glad that Tobirama stopped staring and followed him wordlessly. 

When the door was closed behind them, Kakashi closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. It was enough time for Tobi to take a few more steps and sit down. His deep voice barely carried his words as quiet and slow as they were, betraying his racing thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I asked for this, yet I almost blew our cover.”

Kakashi opened his eyes at the count of ten. Tobirama was sitting on one of the futons. His hands were folded in his laps and his eyes fixed on them. Kakashi took off his sandals and left them by the entry next to the ones Tobi had toed off there. He moved slowly across the tatami, allowing himself to take in the feel of them underneath his feet. The inn was really catering to the city folks looking for the old traditions. Everything was in good shape, but obviously consciously chosen to feel like an old ancestral house. It was calming and unnerving at the same time, reminding him off his old home. The Hatake house had been destroyed like most of Konoha in Pein’s attack. According to Tobirama even the ground had changed so drastically that he couldn’t recognize it at first. One could even say, the village lost its roots.

As he sat down beside him, Tobirama bumped their shoulders together and took Kakashi’s hand. The older man traced the small scars scattered across the palm. Hidden by make-up or not, Tobirama had memorized the thin white lines spreading over most of Kakashi’s hands and traced them whenever he was upset and needed to gather his thoughts. Kakashi let him, moving just the slightest bit to rest his head on Tobi’s shoulder. He had learned early on that rushing his partner was impossible and would likely result in him not talking at all.

Tobirama rested his head against Kakashi’s lightly when he finally spoke, directly into his ear, as if he didn’t dare being louder.

“I remember that battle from the tapestry. Many Senju had been injured in earlier battles. We were outnumbered. Anija fought Madara as he always did and Touka took my place against Izuna. She did it to free me up, to hold the right flank on my own. I was worried to no end. Touka was strong, the strongest kunoichi I’ve ever known. But I knew Izuna’s strength and I didn’t want to lose anyone anymore. Least of all Touka.”

Kakashi leaned more heavily into Tobirama. He knew that fear and desperation too well. He didn’t want Tobirama to think of the past now that they finally had time to themselves. But he was also curious. He hadn’t seen the signature blue armor or white hair in the art.

“I decided to become the abomination the Elders already thought I was. I called the river to me and crashed into enemy lines like a tsunami. Later, I was told that Touka called a retreat in the mist I created, but I didn’t hear it then. I drowned every Uchiha I could reach. I had no fear. No sharingan could meet my eyes, not when I had closed them myself and relied on my chakra sense. It was madness, I couldn’t stop. Anija had to knock me out and carry me back.”

Tobirama’s hand was trembling ever so slightly and Kakashi intertwined their fingers. He nuzzled into Tobirama’s neck and waited. Every shinobi had demons of the past, regrets important and insignificant ones on a bigger scale. But regrets nonetheless. Kakashi felt the shallow breaths deepening again, felt the tense muscles against his cheek that ever so slowly eased up again. He could recall now that the battle scene had been covered in a light sheen of mist and there had been waves coming from the top.

“You’re not an abomination.”, Kakashi squeezed the hand in his, “You’re a child of war. Just like me. Like so many shinobi. And you’re mine now and I love you. No matter what you had to do to survive. I’m just happy, you’re here.”

Kakashi didn’t get an answer, instead strong arms wrapped around him and coaxed him down onto the futon. He didn’t mind being manhandled a little into a comfortable position. His head tucked safely under Tobirama’s chin. On the contrary, he gladly snuggled closer. 

This was supposed to be treasured time together. They had a few hours before the festival would really start.

* * *

It was early evening when they left the inn. They were walking at a leisurely pace through the food stands around the village that would lead them somewhat in the direction of the lake.

Tobirama had the leather bag and a basket filled with food and drink for later. He had snuck in a few sweets when Kakashi wasn’t looking. Neither of them were especially fond of sweets, but it had been tradition in Tobirama’s time and he prepared fresh mochi before they left Konoha this morning. To his delight there was a food stand with several freshly baked goods and on a whim he bought something that looked way too sweet, but it had blueberries in it, so chances were he’d like it. And even if not, there’d be a lot of people at the lake who would accept food. He smiled to himself as he remembered Anija’s big grin when drinking sake with everyone and Touka’s delight at sharing candied fruits with the kids.

Kakashi was a few steps behind him, taking numerous pictures of the decorations and food stands along the way. More than anything else he took sneaky pictures of the people. Happy folks, all excited for the festival. Kakashi had a talent for that. Taking pictures at just the right moment, catching honest emotions, some candid shots. 

Tobirama looked around the street. There were parents herding their kids, elderly folks arguing about one thing or another and couples kissing and making eyes at each other. Some grandmas were even pointing out people and critiquing their clothing it seemed. When he heard a sudden shout Tobirama looked to his left and just before she could collide with his knee he caught a little girl by her shoulders. She shrieked and looked at him with big eyes. Tobirama dropped to one knee and smiled at her. 

“Be careful where you run, little lady. You could’ve hurt yourself.” 

The little girl nodded, but her lower lip was trembling and tears were already starting to form. 

“Mommy says I would lose my head if it wasn’t att.. atta… a part of me. Sorry for bothering you, Mister.” 

The little girl bowed her head and Tobirama couldn’t resist. He ruffled her hair. A woman was approaching quickly and he waved her over, presumably the mother. He spoke to her as much as to the child.

“You didn’t bother me. My name is Jiro. What is yours?”

The child glanced at her mother who nodded. Then she grinned at him and held up six fingers.

“My name is Eiko and I’m seven!”

Tobirama laughed at that and tapped on Eiko’s other pointer. She understood quickly and lifted that finger too, hiding her face behind the other hand. She was still giggling though. Tobirama hesitated and glanced at the mother before he reached into the basket and handed the woman a small bag of mochi. 

“I was gonna share these with everyone at the bonfire, but if your mother is okay with it you can have some now.”

“Jiro? Jiro?!”

Tobirama jumped up like a startled cat at the shout. It wasn’t difficult to spot Kakashi, both of them were taller than most people around here. When he caught Kakashi’s eyes, he waved at him.

He startled again as Eiko wrapped her arms around his leg and squeezed as hard as she could. She was chewing enthusiastically and making happy little noises. Her mother smiled at him apologetically.

“She is not allowed to talk while chewing, but she seems to love your sweets. Thanks for being kind. I hope we’ll see you at the lake later. Now, let me get the little monkey.”

Admittedly, it was rather funny how the mother just held up her arms and looked at Eiko. The girl let go of Tobirama and proceeded to climb up her mother’s leg, using her belt and then the backpack as leverage until she sat on her shoulders, throwing her arms up in triumph. He waved goodbye to them, but stumbled forward a few steps as something or rather someone collided with his back.

“Jiro! Found you.”

Tobirama was momentarily blinded by the flash and blinked several times until the dark spots disappeared. If he had known that Kakashi would  _ act like Anija _ , he would have fought harder against this disguise. But if he wanted to be treated like Hashirama, fine with him. Tobirama grumbled and pushed Sukea off him, scolding him for acting like a child in public.

Excited barking distracted him from his rant and he looked down to see a fluffy little cloud by his feet. It looked like a teddy bear. A cuddly excited teddy bear trying to jump up at him. It had the same innocent dark brown eyes like Anija.

Tobirama sighed and slapped Kakashi’s arm as he turned back to him.

“You already have a pack of dogs!”

Without a care in the world Kakashi squatted down to pet the dog who obviously enjoyed the attention. After getting lots of scritchies and almost licking off Kakashi’s make-up, the dog focused on Tobirama again. The dog sat down properly and looked at him, tail wagging.

Kakashi stared up at him. When Tobirama didn’t move, Kakashi slapped his knee.

“Come on, old man. Pet the little guy. He is being such a good boy.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes, but crouched down too. The dog was not as soft as a cloud, but very appreciative of all pets. Even as he struggled to keep the little guy out of reach of his face, Tobirama couldn’t be annoyed at the licks along his hands and forearms. 

“ _ Brother _ , where is the owner?”

“Ahh..”, Kakashi scratched the back of his head, “Don’t be mad. This old lady forgot to bring her picnic blanket. So she asked me to go ahead with the pup and her food basket. She was very sweet about it. The dog will find her whenever she gets to the lake? It can’t be that long.”

Just because he could and because technically Kakashi had ruined their plan for tonight, Tobirama elbowed him hard enough that he swayed for a moment. He wasn’t actually angry though. Being part of a community, if just for the time of the festival, was exactly what he had hoped for. He couldn’t deny that it was heartwarming that the old lady just trusted Kakashi like that and the dog was cute. Possibly. If the little guy kept out of his face, he could stay. 

* * *

At the lake everything was prepared for the bonfires. The wood was stacked, big buckets of water were close by - just in case - and there were big circles drawn in sand around the stacks. Good precautions to keep the civilians safe. A few kids were splashing around in the water and Kakashi smiled when he caught Tobirama staring at the lake.

“Do you think the water would be nice?”

Kakashi shook his head at the absentminded question, taking their basket from Tobirama and shoved him towards the lake.

“Go, put your feet in. But Jiro, no swimming! We didn’t bring spare clothes!”

Tobirama pouted and Kakashi had to say, the pout more than the disguise made him resemble Hashirama a lot. He was also pretty sure that his partner would skinny dip within a heartbeat, if they were alone. Of course, the dog followed Tobirama when he ran - much slower than usual, good he was paying attention - into the lake. Kakashi held up the camera, waiting for the exact moment when Tobirama turned around with a wide smile, knee-deep in the water and managed to take a picture before the expression morphed into a self-aware grimace and Tobi focused on the dog. The little guy tried his best to jump into Tobi’s arms and soon the two were surrounded by little kids in swimwear and a colorful array of floating toys. The younger ones were even wearing water wings in the same obnoxious orange Naruto liked to wear. 

Kakashi watched Tobirama play with them for a while and if he snapped a few pictures in the middle of a water war - well no one could blame him. Wet clothes stuck to perfectly sculpted thighs were always a nice view. Really though, it was the laughter that made the scene so precious. It was rare for Tobirama to let go and just be in the moment.

As Kakashi busied himself with finding a good spot by one of the stacks, he noticed more and more people gathering at the lake. He set out their blanket a little further away from any big groups and started unpacking different foods and the little pillows they brought. They were getting older after all and even if shinobi didn’t need any pampering, they were passing for civilians right now. Kakashi was hoping sincerely to get cuddles and kisses once the daylight was gone and they could hide in the shadows somewhere. But that wouldn’t happen if they had to keep up the act in the middle of a group. He had known that Tobirama was nervous about the traditional disguises, so he settled to go as brothers, even though he’d rather show the whole world that Tobirama was his. Even nowadays it was almost impossible to predict how any village might react to a gay couple though and he wouldn’t risk that. Not with Tobirama already treading carefully because of the age difference. Not that he himself cared, but Kakashi wanted to enjoy this holiday as much as he could.

He heard childish laughter quickly getting louder and did his best not to tense when one of them stumbled onto the blanket and face-planted into his pillow. The little girl giggled, turned onto her back and shouted.

“I won, uncle Jiro!”

Kakashi glanced at the girl and then back at the lake where Tobirama was gathering a bunch of kids and dragging them out of the water. Hm, he wasn’t complaining about the shirt getting wet. Neither was the small group of mothers waiting a few steps away and giggling among themselves. At least Tobirama couldn’t accidentally kidnap anyone if the caretakers followed him just as easily. They had their own baskets and blankets too. There went his plans of privacy and kisses. Ah, well. He could at least watch Tobirama from quite a bit closer if everyone came here. More space would be needed though. Kakashi looked back at the little girl who was now bouncing up and down beside him and shouting for Jiro to finally join her on the blanket.

“Maa, I suppose we’ll need more space. Wanna help me with the other blanket little one?”

He poked the little girl when she ignored him. She twirled on one foot for a moment, then bowed her head.

“Hi, I’m Eiko! I’m seven. Nice to meet you, Mister!”

He smiled at her warmly.

“Hello, my name is Sukea. I’m Jiro’s brother. Can you hold this corner really tight for me?”

Together they spread out the blanket carefully. Eiko ran from one corner to another to make sure that they all looked the same and instructed him how to fix it when the last one wasn’t to her liking. Kakashi’s eyebrow twitched, but he didn’t comment on it. Eiko lost interest in her inspection as soon as he asked her to help with the food. She looked at the sweets with big eyes and since she was helping - and the following sugar rush would be none of his business - Kakashi pretended not to see how she grabbed a handful of mochi and shoved it in her mouth.

The horde of mothers and fathers introduced themselves politely, thanking Kakashi for the offered food and space. They grabbed their kids who somehow all ended up hanging onto Tobirama one way or another and added their blankets to the growing lounging space. They offered their own food and drink and soon they had a mouthwatering selection of homemade food between them. Kakashi felt almost bad that he didn’t bother to listen to their names. Almost.

However, he was happy to accept a quick side hug and apology from Tobirama. The food was nice after all and the company wasn’t too bad. They could still cuddle, a little bit. Brothers hugged! His hopes were squashed as soon as the first kids finished eating and started asking questions at lightning speed, looking both delighted and mischievous when Tobi actually took them seriously and started answering.

“If dragons exist, how do they look?” - “Jiro said, it’s a jutsu!” - “It looks like a lizard!” - “No, you dummy! It’s like a flying snake!”

Kakashi expected Tobirama to snap any second now. What he didn’t expect was the man getting out paper and pencil and starting to sketch a dragon. Which, of course, meant the kids started asking for all kinds of animals and magical creatures. Honestly Kakashi would sigh in frustration, if it wasn’t so damn adorable. The kids had wormed their way in between him and Tobirama and formed a little half circle around the man. Tobirama indulged them, taking suggestions. He drew various dragons, cats and dogs, sea turtles, waterfalls, a meteorite, a little kitsunebi and so on.

“Your brother is good with kids.”

Kakashi turned around at that voice, delighted to see the old lady, dog already at her heels. He looked around for her food basket, but she waved him off and sat down beside him. The dog immediately crawled in her lap and whined for attention.

“He is.” Kakashi offered her a plate with various foods, “To be honest, I hoped for a little more quiet.”

The old lady hummed softly. She focused on the little dog in her lap who was drifting off. The dog started snoring after a few more pets and the lady cleared her throat in that way that betrayed an oncoming lecture. Kakashi did  _ not _ roll his eyes, he was taught better than that.

“For a long time after my son’s death, I avoided the bonfires. Did you know that this tradition originated in the Hatake clan? I suppose most people don’t. The village tries to forget its past as shinobi. Anyway, the bonfires were a sacrifice for the Gods, for a good harvest. Not that we have many farmers around here. But the fires are also for banishing the ghosts who are haunting the lands.”

She took a deep breath and carefully scratched the sleeping dog.

“It took me years to accept my son’s death, but when I could, I asked to light the bonfire and sent his spirit off with a prayer.”

Kakashi didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. Luckily, she didn’t press on. They ate in silence as the daylight was fading and one after another the bonfires were lit. As if that was their cue the kids scattered and went back to their caretakers. Only little Eiko was still holding onto Tobirama’s hand.

The older man looked almost sheepish when he explained why.

“Eiko wants to give her mother a paper flower. I’m afraid I never really made Origami. Would one of you know how to fold it? I have paper.”

Eiko pulled at Tobirama and when he kneeled down with her, she whispered something in his ear. The eyes of the old lady lit up and she elbowed Kakashi discreetly and pointed out a couple of trees a bit further away.

“Come on, Eiko!”, the lady clapped her hands and the dog woke up with a yelp, “I’ll show you. Jiro, the paper please.”

The granny accepted the supplies and winked at the two men. She gestured towards the trees again and shooed them away. Tobirama looked confused, but Kakashi just took his arm and pulled him along. If the old lady wanted them to have some quiet, he’d do his damnest to get it. They didn’t stop until they merged with the shadow of the trees.

“You looked happy,” Kakashi couldn’t hide the smile, “The kids like you.”

Tobirama took a quick look at their surroundings and nodded to himself. With a sharp tug he guided Kakashi down with him. Once they were comfortable, Tobirama with his back against the tree and Kakashi in his arms, Tobirama pressed his cheek against Kakashi’s. His voice was a low rumble, betraying the smallest hint of amusement.

“The adults are betting on us. I think granny just claimed the win for  _ gay _ .”

Kakashi watched the group closely and indeed there were a few small bags given to the old lady who pretended not to notice. The dog was very interested though and went to sniff everything, tail wagging excitedly. The granny herself was showing Eiko how to fold flowers and there were already two discarded papers next to the little girl. Kakashi was glad they didn’t have to watch Eiko any longer, she was hyper from all the sugar and slowly getting tired. He’d rather not bother with a cranky child. Most families were packing up their stuff as long as they had a little daylight left. A bet, huh.

“So, since they know,” Kakashi turned his head, “Can I have a kiss?”

Tobirama squeezed him tighter and pressed a peck to his temple. Kakashi got the hint and turned to the fire again. He could wait. Until the daylight was gone at least. He leaned back more heavily, enjoying the warmth surrounding him.

“It’s nice to pretend. Your world is so fast, there is little time to breathe and be still. But as long as traditions like this remain, I’ll find a place here.”, Tobirama rested their heads together carefully, voice dropping to a whisper, “Look at them. Laughing and eating together without a care. No more wars, no hunger threatening them. I’d give anything to keep it this way.”

Kakashi smiled hesitantly. He would also sacrifice a lot for peace, but not anything. Not anymore.

“Be my advisor then.”, Kakashi had thought about it before, even discussed it with Tsunade, “It’s been long enough since you made the jump. You earned the council’s trust. And you’ve had mine for years.”

Tobirama nodded against his neck. Kakashi had no doubt that the man understood the unspoken too. He wanted him close, not out on S-rank missions while no one outside the council knew who he was, on missions without any failsafes. 

They stayed in the shadows for hours until the stars were shining bright and the bonfires burnt down halfway. Kakashi had lost track of time lulled into comfortable half-sleep by the warmth encompassing him, the steady tickle of breath at his neck and the sight of lazily swirling flames accompanied by the occasional crackling of the burning wood and indiscernible chatter. Every now and then a few people got up and left, but the two men did not move.

There were hardly any families left, when Tobirama let out a big sigh. Kakashi turned around, only to be pulled into a rough kiss. He pushed against Tobi’s chest first, but any protests died down as he felt the smile against his lips.

“Wait-”, Kakashi gasped for air, “Why the sudden attack?”

Tobirama grinned at him and there was a spark of mischief in his eyes.

“It’s past midnight.”, he kissed slowly along the column of Kakashi’s neck, “There is only one ghost left here and he would very much like to haunt you. In the bedroom.”

“Oh”, Kakashi glanced back to the lake, but the people there weren’t looking, “Uhm, yes.”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where Eiko came from, but I blame Hima for the dog xP


End file.
